Memories
by futureauthor13
Summary: When the gang cleans the attic, they discover a photo album that brings up a lot of good memories. How did Chowder become Mung's apprentice? How did he get his hat? Find out all this and more if you read this story. Sorry about the sucky summary.
1. Prologue

**This is just going to a fanfic that's basically all flashbacks, but I think it'll be good. This is just how I think some things happened, like how Chowder became Mung's apprentice, how he got his hat, how Shnitzel started working at the catering company, and many more things that we would want to know. Please remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**

"Hey Mung," said Chowder who had just entered the kitchen. It was a beautiful Sevensday morning, and Chowder was ready to start cooking. "What are we going to cook today?"

"Oh, we're not cooking anything today, Chowder," said Mung.

"What?! Why not?" asked Chowder.

"Because, it's spring cleaning day," replied Mung, "We mostly have to clean the attic, that place hasn't been cleaned in years. It'll probably take all day to clean."

"Oh man, I hate cleaning," complained Chowder.

"Radda radda radda," agreed Shnitzel.

"Yes, I hate cleaning too," said Mung, "But we have to. And hey, we might find some interesting things up there."

"Like thrice cream?"

"Um, probably not."

"Oh."

"Come on," said Truffles, "Let's get started, I don't want to spend my entire afternoon cleaning an old, dirty attic." The rest of them didn't want to either. So they all went up stairs, and opened the door to the attic.

"It's really dark in here," said Chowder when they entered the attic, "I can hardly see!"

"Don't worry, I know there is a light switch around here somewhere...." said Mung who started feeling the walls for a switch, "Aha! Here it is!"

As soon as he flipped on the switch, the room filled with light. No one could believe what they saw. The entire attic was filled with giant boxes, each filled to the brim. There was hardly enough room to move!

"Oh radda! Radda radda radda radda!"

"It won't take all day if just stop complaining and start cleaning!" said Truffles. So, each person just grabbed a box, and started digging through it.

"No thrice cream in here," said Chowder as he looked in his box, "Just old clothes." He closed up the box, and pushed it to the side. He grabbed another box, this one had old pots and pans in it. He pushed to the side and grabbed another. Nothing but old cook books. "Oh, there's nothing good in these boxes!" But then he saw a small box that was shoved behind a box labeled "Clothes".

Chowder grabbed it, and opened it up. Inside the small box was a book, but it wasn't a cookbook. It had a shiny, brown cover, and the title was written in gold. It said "Memories". What kind of book was named "Memories", thought Chowder.

He opened the book up, and saw a picture. It was a group picture, everyone was there. Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, and Chowder. But Chowder looked really young, only about five years old. "We must of taken this when I was little," said Chowder. He wanted to share his special find with the others.

"Hey Mung! Come look at the book I found!" Mung popped his head out from behind a box. "What book did you find, Chowder?" Chowder held up the book. "Hey, it's our old photo album!" Mung climbed out from behind the box, and smiled at the old picture inside the book. "I can't believe we still had this."

"I wonder what else is in here," said Chowder. He turned the page. On the next page, there was a small picture of young Chowder, and what looked like a certificate. It said "This certifies that Mung Daal is now the cooking master and official guardian to Chowder". It was from the Apprentice Agency.

"This is the certificate I got when you first became my apprentice," said Mung.

"That was when I was staying at the Apprentice Agency," said Chowder, "I was just five years old. Do you remember when we first met?"

"Well, of course!" said Mung, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

**Okay, so that was the prologue. Please review, and I should have the next chappie up within a few days.**


	2. When Chowder Met Mung

**Okay, here's chapter two. Also, I'm just going to say that Chowder (in the series) is ten years old. Okay, here we go.**

Five years ago, Mung Daal was entering the Apprentice Agency. He had been here many times before, wanting to get an apprentice to teach all about cooking. But all his past apprentices had quit. His last apprentice, Gumbo, had quit just because Mung said that his dish needed a bit more Cooky Wooky Lamb Spice. But Gumbo got mad and quit, and like that, Mung needed another apprentice.

"Hello there, said the young woman at the front desk. She had long red hair, and wore a pink tee shirt and purple overalls. "My name is Candy, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping I could maybe get an apprentice?"

"Sure, just tell me your full name, and what job you have."

"Mung Daal, chef."

"So you're looking for a cooking apprentice?"

"Yep."

"Well, we have many fine apprentice here who I'm sure would love to learn from you, follow me please."

Mung followed Candy down the hallway. "Any specific age you're looking for?"

"No," replied Mung. Usually he asked for a teenage apprentice, thinking they would be easier to teach. But he figured this time, maybe a younger apprentice would stick around longer then his other apprentices, and maybe even listen to him.

"Okay, well here we are," said Candy as she opened up a door. Inside the room were about ten or twelve kids, ranging between nine and fifteen. Some were talking to each other, while others were playing with the plastic food and microwave ovens. "Every kid in here is interested in cooking. Just say hello to anyone, and I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you," said Mung. He looked around the room. He started walking over to a girl who was cooking cupcakes with a microwave oven when he heard a noise.

At first, he didn't know where it was coming from, but then he saw that it was coming from a giant pot. He lifted off the lid and inside was a boy!

"Oh, hello there," said Mung.

"Hi!" the boy said.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Mung.

"I'm pretending to cook," said the boy, "and I heard a chef say on tv that you should always put yourself into every thing you make."

Mung laughed. "Well, that is good advice, but I don't think he meant this."

"Oh." Mung helped the boy out of the pot. He was wearing a purple shirt and shorts, and was carrying a purple blanket. He looked much to young to be an apprentice.

"I like cooking," said the boy, "But I can't start being an apprentice until I'm nine, that's what Candy said. So I'm staying here until then."

"Well, why aren't you at home with your family?" asked Mung. Chowder looked down at his feet.

"I can't go home. My mom went somewhere one day, and she never came back. Someone in a white coat said she couldn't come back, and then Candy said I have to stay here."

"Oh," said Mung, knowing what probably happened.

"I can't wait until I'm older, when I can be an apprentice, and then I'll be a great chef! Do you know about cooking?"

"Yeah," said Mung, "I'm a chef."

"Really! Wow!" said the boy happily, "Maybe you can teach me how to cook sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," said Mung.

"I see you've met our little chef," said Candy, who had just returned from the front desk.

"Candy, did you know that he's a chef?!" asked the boy excitedly.

"Yes Chowder, I know," said Candy, picking up Chowder and smiling at him.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" asked Mung.

"Sure, Chowder, why don't you cook up some invisible soup?"

"Okay Candy," said Chowder, running over to the pot. He pretended to stir up soup as Mung and Candy walked into the hallway.

"Um, so Chowder..."

"Yeah," said Candy sadly, "he's lived here for about seven months. He's kind of like a little brother to me, and I just know he's going to be a great little apprentice someday."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Mung, "I was wondering if maybe he could be my apprentice." Candy looked at him. "I know he's still young, but he reminds me of me when I was a little kid. And I think he could be a great apprentice."

"He definitely loves cooking and food," said Candy, "But I'm afraid the rules say that a child has to be nine years old to be an apprentice because of safety reasons."

"Right," said Mung.

"But, you do look pretty responsible," said Candy, smiling, "I'll talk to my boss tonight. Come back in a couple days, and you might just have a new apprentice."

*****

A couple days later, Mung came back to the Apprentice Agency. He was hoping everything would work out. He had already told Truffles about Chowder, and even though she wasn't quite sure about having such a little kid around, Mung had convinced her that it would be fine.

"Um, excuse me?" Mung asked when he saw Candy. She was looking through files. She looked up, and smiled a bit at Mung.

"Hello, Mr. Daal," said Candy. Something in her eyes told Mung that Chowder wasn't going to be his apprentice. But then Candy put a piece of paper on the desk, and handed a pen to Mung. "Please sign here," she said when she pointed at the paper that said "Apprentice Certificate". Mung smiled and quickly signed.

After signing a few more things, Candy led Mung to the same room he was led to before. Chowder was rolling around a plastic frapple when he saw Candy and Mung.

"Hi Candy! Hi Mr Chef!" Candy laughed. "Hello Chowder. Chowder, this is Mung Daal, and yes, he's a chef. And he's decided that he wants you to be his apprentice!"

"Really?!" Chowder shouted happily.

"Yep, he's going to teach you all about cooking and you're going to live with him from now on."

"So I'll have my own room?!"

"Yep," said Candy, knowing that Chowder was excited about not having to share a room with five other kids anymore.

"When can I go be his apprentice?"

"As soon as we get all your clothes packed."

"Hurray!" shouted Chowder as he quickly ran out of the room. Candy laughed. "I better go after him, you can go wait in the foyer if you'd like."

"Okay," said Mung. He went out into the foyer and sat down in a chair. About ten minutes later, Candy and Chowder walked into the foyer.

"Bye Candy," said Chowder smiling.

"Bye Chowder," said Candy, blinking back tears. They both shared a hug, and then Chowder walked over to Mung.

"Ready to go?" asked Mung.

"Um," said Chowder, who looked just a tiny bit nervous, but then he smiled. "Yes, I'm ready to start cooking."

"Okay," said Mung, "Let's go."

Chowder waved one last goodbye to Candy and then followed Mung out the door. As they drove home, Chowder kept looking around the city and asking Mung questions. About a block before they would be at home, Mung saw the thrice cream vendor. "Hey Chowder, do you want some thrice cream?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Chowder excitedly. Mung laughed, and parked the snail car. He bought them each a thrice cream cone. "We hardly ever had thrice cream at the Apprentice place," said Chowder as he licked his cone, "I'm going to learn how to cook, I'm going to be a chef, and I have thrice cream! This is the best day ever!"

Mung smiled at his new apprentice. It just might have been the best day ever for him too."

********** (5 years later)

"That was a great thrice cream cone," said Chowder remembering his tasty treat.

"Yep," said Mung, as he turned to the next page of the scrapbook. The next page had a recipe card on it. It was a recipe for Piggy Pudding.

"I remember that recipe!" said Chowder, "That was the first dish me, you, and Shnitzel ever made together. We made it when I first came here, after the thrice cream cones." Chowder smiled as he remembered that great day.

**Well, that's chapter two. I hope I get positive reviews for this, and I hope everyone is enjoying my story. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chowder's First Dish

"Wow, is that where you live?" asked a young, excited Chowder as he gazed up at the Catering Company. It was the tallest building he had ever seen!

"Yep," said Mung as he parked the car in the garage, "I hope you'll like it here."

"I already like it here," said Chowder happily as he hopped out of the car. Mung laughed and then led him inside. He led Chowder to the front desk where Truffles was reading one of her favorite books. Before Mung could even say anything, Chowder let out a loud "Hi!"

Truffles looked up, and saw Chowder and Mung. "Well hello there, little cat/bear/rabbit boy."

"I'm Chowder, and Mung Daal's my cooking master," said Chowder, "He's going to make me a chef!"

"I'm sure he will," said Truffles, although she wasn't that sure. A lot of Mung's apprentices quit before the first month is over. The longest he's ever had an apprentice was 5 months, and Truffles wasn't sure if Mung's newest apprentice would be much different from the others.

"Chowder, this is my wife, Truffles," said Mung, "She mostly runs the front desk and takes orders from customers." Chowder smiled at Truffles. Just then, Mung noticed something. "Chowder, where is your suitcase?"

Chowder looked around him. "Oops, I guess I left it inside the car. I'll go get it!"

"Okay, hurry back," said Mung as Chowder ran towards the door. When he went inside the garage, Mung turned to Truffles. "Well, what do you think of him?"

"Well, he still seems a little too young to me, but he is cute," said Truffles.

"And excited about cooking, that's the important thing," said Mung. Just then, Chowder came back, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"When can I start cooking, Mung Daal?" asked Chowder.

"You know Chowder, you can just call me Mung," said Mung, "And you can start as soon as I teach you the basics, and after you unpack of course."

"Okay," said Chowder, "I can't wait to start cooking!"

"Radda radda radda radda?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Oh Shnitzel, come in here, I want you to meet my new apprentice, Chowder," said Mung.

The rock monster walked into the room. "Chowder, this is my employee and friend, Shnitzel."

"Um, Hi," Chowder said to Shnitzel, nervously. To a six year old, Shnitzel seemed really big and tall, and just a little bit scary.

"Radda," replied Shnitzel.

"What did you say?" asked Chowder. He didn't understand him.

"That's just Shnitzel's way of saying 'Hello'," said Mung, "You see, Shnitzel speaks in Raddaeese. Don't worry, you'll be able to understand him once you hear it after a while."

"Oh," said Chowder.

"Well Chowder, do you want to start unpacking?" asked Mung.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, Candy said I get my own room, right?" asked Chowder.

"Yep."

"Yay! Where's my room?" asked Chowder as he looked around.

"It's upstairs, I'll show you," said Mung as he walked towards the stairs with Chowder following him, dragging his purple blanket and his suitcase.

******

"Here it is," said Mung. He opened the door. Chowder quickly ran inside. "Wow!" The room was big! It had blue-ish, greenish walls, a bed, a dresser, a bathroom, and a balcony. Chowder ran over to the balcony and was amazed at the sight of the city.

"I can see the whole city from here!" Chowder said happily.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Chowder," said Mung, "If you want, you can stay up here and unpack, and when you're done you can come down to the kitchen and we can get cooking!"

"Yay!" shouted Chowder. Mung then left the room, and Chowder started to unpack. He put all his clothes in the dresser, all his toys (which weren't that many) on his bed, and then put a picture that he drew of him, his mom, and Candy on the small table next to the bed. He then grabbed his blanket and ran as quickly as he could downstairs to the kitchen.

*******

"....and always remember to turn the oven off when you're done."

Mung was just finishing up teaching the basics of Cooking to Chowder. "Did you understand all of that?"

"Yep!" said Chowder, who was ready to start cooking, "So when do we cook?"

"Well, we already finished all the orders for today, plus it's almost closing time. But I promise we'll start cooking tomorrow."

"Okay," said Chowder, a little disappointed. Mung knew Chowder wanted to start cooking, but they had just finished cleaning up for the day, and he didn't want anymore messes.

Just then, Truffles flew into the kitchen. "Mung, did you finish that order of Piggy Pudding cups?"

"That order's due today?!"

"No, but the customer's coming tomorrow the minute we open."

"Well, I suppose we better hurry up and make them. Shnitzel, get the cookbook!"

"Radda radda."

"Can I help? Can I help?" asked a hopeful Chowder.

"Well," said Mung. This dish wasn't really hard, but if done wrong, it could get VERY messy. But Mung knew Chowder really wanted to cook. "Okay, I suppose you can help. Go wash your hands."

"Yay! Cooking!" shouted Chowder happily as he ran to the sink. He quickly washed his hands and then came back. Shnitzel and Mung were already putting in ingredients.

"Okay, Shnitzel, get a half cup milk," said Mung.

"Radda."

"What can I get, Mung?" asked Chowder.

"Uh, two smeggs."

"Okay!" Chowder ran to the fridge and got out the container of smeggs. He tried to open the container with one hand, but ended up dropping it on the ground. "Oops!" All the eggs were broke except for three or four. "Sorry."

"It's alright," said Mung, "Get the two eggs and throw away the container, I don't think any yolk got on the floor."

Chowder did what he was told and then gave the two smeggs to Mung. "Thank you," he said. The rest of the cooking went off without any other problems.

"Okay," said Mung, "We just need to find some cups." While Mung and Shnitzel got the pudding cups, Chowder looked at the cookbook. He saw that there was something called "Puff Up Fluffs" in the recipe, but he never remembered putting it in the recipe.

"Maybe Mung Daal forgot it," said Chowder, "I'll help him." He then ran over to the fridge, where he knew the Puff Up Fluffs were because he had ate them before and they were cold. He saw the bag, grabbed it, and put all the fluffs into the mixing bowl.

The pudding started to shake, and then it started to rise and over flow. "Uh oh," said Chowder.

"Okay Chowder, now we just have to.... what's happening?!"

The pudding was blowing up like a balloon, getting bigger and bigger until finally....

POP!

The entire kitchen, Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder were covered in pudding!

"Chowder, what happened?" asked Mung.

"Well, it said on the other page that we needed Puff Up Fluffs in the recipe," said Chowder, I thought you forgot them.

Mung picked up the cookbook and (after scooping the pudding off it) read it. "Chowder, that's for the recipe on the next page."

"Oops," said Chowder.

Mung was trying to stay calm since this was Chowder's first day, but really, he was very frustrated. It would take them forever to clean up the mess, and they might not even get the order finished.

But before Mung could say anything, he thought, maybe the pudding isn't ruined. He scooped a little bit of pudding off the counter and ate it. "Hey!" he said, "This is delicious! It's a hundred times better than Piggy Pudding!"

"It is?" asked Chowder, happily. He licked his now covered in pudding, blanket and went "Mmmm". Even Shnitzel agreed it was delicious.

"We can just serve the customer this!" said Mung, "They'll love it!" So they scooped all the pudding off the counters and walls into cups while Shnitzel cleaned up the pudding on the floor. But there was so much pudding, there was enough for three extra cups for Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel.

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel when he started eating his pudding.

"Um, Thanks Shnitzel," said Chowder, who was now a lot less afraid of him. Chowder took just one bite of his pudding cup, and then put it on the counter.

"What's wrong, are you full?" asked Mung.

"No, I wanna save it, it's the first dish we cooked together," said Chowder. Mung smiled. "Okay, just don't let it get too moldy."

******

Chowder crawled into his new bed, clutching his purple blanket, and ready to go to bed, almost.

"Well, goodnight Chowder," said Mung, but just before he turned off the lights, Chowder said "Wait! Could you please read me a story? Candy always read me a story."

"Uh sure." Mung quickly ran into the library and tried to find a story book, but all he could find were cookbooks. Finally he just decided to grab a cookbook and hope for the best.

"Okay," said Mung when he returned, "Um, I'm going to start at chapter 2" Appetizers. Spicy Finger Sandwiches."

"Sounds delicious," said Chowder as he cuddled next to his blanket as Mung read the recipe. After about seven recipes, Chowder was fast asleep, no doubt dreaming about food.

"Good night Chowder," said Mung as he walked out of Chowder's bedroom. Today had been a great day, and he knew that even though Chowder might make a few more mistakes than most of his apprentices, he knew that it would turn out okay in the end. And somehow, the kitchen felt complete.

******* (5 years later)

"I can't believe I used to be afraid of Shnitzel," said Chowder.

"I can't believe you blew up the dish your very first day on the job," said Mung, "Although it did taste good."

"Radda radda radda radda!"

"Yes Shnitzel, I know it took you two hours to clean up, but you have to admit it tasted pretty good."

"Hmm, radda, ra radda."

**Okay, that's chapter three. The next chapter will be kind of a surprise, and for once it won't start being in a flashback already. I hope you'll enjoy it, and please review. **

**Also, there were some references in there. In case you forgot what they were from, here's the info: In the episode, Shnitzel Quits, Chowder says that a pudding cup was the first thing they all cooked together, and he saved it because it was special. And in The Garage Sale, when Chowder is going around the yard sale saying why all the junk was important, he picks up a cookbook and says "This is the cookbook you used to read to me every night,", so I thought I would put that in there too just because it seemed cute.**


	4. The Catbearit and the Hat

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter takes place in current time**

"Hey Truffles," said Mung pulling something out of a box, "I found this old fan, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Well, see if it works." Mung flipped the switch and suddenly, it felt as if there was a tornado in the attic!

"Radda! Radda radda! Radda radda!" shouted Shnitzel.

"Yeah, turn it off!" shouted Chowder. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Chowder's hat right off his head! "My hat!" He quickly ran after it and grabbed it just before it flew out the small, attic window.

Mung turned the fan off, and Chowder placed his hat back on his head. "That was close," said Chowder, "I almost lost my hat...again."

"Radda radda radda radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"It's important because I've had it ever since I can remember, plus it keeps my ears warm," replied Chowder, smiling and looking up at his hat.

"Do you remember when you got it?" asked Mung.

"Um, kinda," said Chowder trying to remember.

******* (5 years ago)

"Good morning Mung Daal," said a young, happy Chowder. He had been staying at Mung Daal's Catering Company for about 5 months now. He was very happy. He loved learning about food from Mung, and he liked his new friends Shnitzel and Truffles.

"Good morning Chowder," said Mung, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bluttered toast!" Chowder said happily, then he remembered his manners and added, "Please."

"Okay," said Mung as he grabbed the bread. He then noticed Chowder's blanket that he was dragging behind him. "Um, Chowder, don't you think you're a little too old to be dragging your blanket around? You're almost six years old."

"No, I love my blanket," said Chowder as he hugged his old, purple blanket, "I'm not to old for it."

"If you say so," said Mung.

*******

"Okay, we have an order for fruity smarshsmellow fruit salad. Let's get started!"

"I'll get the mini smarshmellows!" said Chowder. He quickly ran towards the cupboard, grabbed the bag of mini smarshmellows, and ran back.

"Thank you Chowder," said Mung taking the bag from Chowder. As Mung stirred the bowl, Chowder stood on a stool to get a closer look, not noticing that his blanket was getting into the fruity mixture.

"Chowder, your blanket is getting into the food," said Mung.

"Oops, sorry Mung Daal," said Chowder quickly pulling his blanket out of the bowl.

"Radda radda radda!" said Shnitzel pointing at the blanket.

"It's not de-scuss-ing Shnitzy," said Chowder to Shnitzel, using his nickname for him, "It's fluffy and purple."

Mung took a closer look at the blanket. It had crusted on food on it, and it was disgusting. It looked sticky, not fluffy. Even if he could get Chowder to let him wash it, it would probably rip in the wash since it was so old and torn in some places (plus even ten washes couldn't get some of those stains out).

"Chowder, I can get you a new fluffy, purple blanket," said Mung, but Chowder quickly disagreed.

"No! This my blanket! And I like it just the way it is!"

Mung sighed. Apparently Chowder was not going to let up, so he decided to drop the subject and continue with the dish. He just hoped that Chowder would get tired of the blanket when he got older.

But even after he turned six, he still dragged the blanket everywhere he went, which was no looking worse and grosser than ever before. But Chowder still wanted to keep it. Finally, Mung decided that enough was enough. While Chowder was taking a nap, Mung quickly and quietly took the blanket out of Chowder's room.

"You know he's going to be upset when he wakes up," said Truffles when she saw Mung with the blanket.

"I know, but what are we going to do, it's disgusting and he's getting to old for it anyway. But I do wish there was someway he could still keep it," replied Mung. But then he thought of something. "Hey, do you still have that old sewing machine?"

*******

About an hour and a half later, Truffles was finished with the ex-blanket. "Do you think this will work?"

"Hopefully," said Mung. Suddenly they both heard a "MUNG!".

"Sounds like someone's awake," said Truffles. They both went up to Chowder's room.

"Mung Daal, someone took my blanket!" said an upset Chowder.

"I did Chowder, but I made it into this," said Mung. He then presented it to Chowder.

"What is it?" asked a now curious Chowder.

"It's a hat, I made it out of your blanket. So now you can still have your blanket, but you can where it on your head now."

Chowder took the hat and looked at it. It looked and felt like his blanket. He then finally put it on his head. It was nice and warm on his ears. The young cabearit smiled.

"I love my new blanket hat, and it's a perfect fit!" he said even though the hat slipped over his eyes a little.

Mung laughed. "And you'll be able to grow into it."

"Thanks Mung Daal! Thanks Truffles!" He quickly hugged them both and ran between them to the stairs. "Hey Shnitzy, I want to show you my new hat!"

Both Mung and Truffles smiled. "See, I told you he would like it," said Mung.

****** (4 years later)

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot that my hat was my old blanket," said Chowder, "So that's why it was always so warm."

"Yep," said Mung, "But you know, you might want to wash it, it's starting to smell like old mustard."

"Nah, it's okay, I like the smell of old mustard."

**Okay, that's the new chapter for this week. Just a head's up, next chapter is a Shnitzel chapter, ever wondered what happened to Shnitzel after he resigned from his job in Tofu Town (Tofu Town Showdown) and how he got a job at the Catering Company? Prepare to find out :) **


	5. Shnitzel's Story Part 1

**A/N: Don't read this chapter unless you've watched the episode "Tofu Town Showdown", otherwise you will be very confused.**

Shnitzel had just finished going through a box of old pots and pans, the third that day. How can one catering company have so many unused pots and pans, he thought.

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Okay, I'm going to start working on this box," said Mung pulling a box out of the corner. It was hard for him because the box was very heavy. "Little help here?"

Truffles was going through a box of her old dresses, and Chowder was looking at the scrapbook. "In a minute, Mung," Chowder replied.

Shnitzel went over and pushed the box out of the corner with only one hand. "Thanks Shnitzel." "Radda radda."

"Hey Shnitzel, there's a picture of you in here! Look!" Chowder quickly gave the book to Shnitzel, and sure enough, there was a picture of him. He looked about the same, but a bit younger and he had short, brown hair.

"Ra radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"You sure do look different," commented Chowder, as he looked at the picture, "Hey, do you remember when you first came to the Catering Company?"

"Um, radda, radda radda," said Shnitzel. He did remember that day, very well….

*******(27 years later)

"Radda radda," said a younger Shnitzel. He was looking through the wanted ads for a job. So far, no job sounded appealing. There were jobs like Restroom Attendant, Street Cleaner, and other odd jobs.

Shnitzel finally just threw the paper on the floor. Maybe I'll find a job if I just look around, though Shnitzel. There were plenty of businesses that needed new employees but didn't put ads in the paper (okay maybe not a lot, but certainly a few).

The rock monster left his apartment and took a walk in downtown Marzipan. After about half an hour of walking, Shnitzel decided to stop in the local Coffee Shop and Diner.

"Hey Shnitzel," said a voice with a southern accent. Shnitzel automatically knew who it was. "Radda radda," he replied. He was talking to a tall girl that looked part deer, part human. She had long, chestnut brown hair, and wore diamond earrings. She was also wearing a waitress outfit, with a name tag that said "Calamari", but everyone just called her Cali.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while," said Cami, "How's it goin'?"

"Uh, radda," Shnitzel lied. Truth was, he wasn't really fine. "Radda radda radda radda?"

"No, Boss says he's not lookin' for anymore employees, why are ya askin'?"

"Uh, radda radda radda radda."

"You quit?!"

"Radda". Truth was, Shnitzel had quit his job as top Yakuza Samurai and Bodyguard to Master Shabu Shabu. After Peking Duck's attack, Shnitzel didn't feel like he could even be a Yakuza Warrior anymore, so he resigned.

"That's too bad, How 'bout I get I nice cup of coffee, it's on the house."

"Radda radda," Shnitzel said happily. He and Cali were like brother and sister. She some how always made him a little happier.

"You know hun, there's a new Catering Company opening a couple blocks from here. I'm sure they'll need some help. Why don't ya try there?"

"Hmm, radda. Radda radda." A job at a Catering Company didn't sound that bad. It seemed like a more relaxing and simple job, and that Shnitzel wanted. A nice simple life.

After the coffee, Shnitzel walked over to the new Catering Company. As he got closer to the building, he saw that there was a moving truck there. Must just be moving in, thought Shnitzel.

He saw a blue man, probably about in his 50's, trying to move a couch off the truck and into the building. He had dark blue hair with a little bit of gray hair in it, and a moustache. He also had glasses.

"Did you get that couch in here yet?" asked a voice from inside the building.

"Not yet," said the man, still struggling with the couch. When he pushed it, it had only moved about an inch.

"Radda radda radda?" Shnitzel asked when he got to the truck.

"Yeah, I guess I could use little help," said the man. Shnitzel picked up the couch, and could carry it all by himself.

"Wow!" said the man amazed.

"Radda radda radda radda?"

"Um, in the room on the left." Shnitzel carried the couch inside and set it down where the man wanted it.

"Thanks pal," said the man, "My name's Mung, by the way. Chef Mung Daal."

"Radda," said Shnitzel.

"Shnitzel, huh?" repeated Mung, "Well, thanks again Shnitzel."

"Radda radda," he said, "Uh, radda radda. Ra radda radda…."

"Mung, who's in there saying 'Radda radda'?" A lady flew in the room. She was a mushroom pixie, who looked about the same age as Mung. She was medium height, and just a little chubby. She had a mushroom hat.

"Oh Hi Truffles," said Mung. He turned to Shnitzel. "Shnitzel, this is my wife, Truffles."

Shnitzel gave her a friendly smile, but she seemed uninterested in him. "Hi," she said quickly.

"So what were you saying before, Shnitzel?" asked Mung.

"Radda radda, Radda radda radda radda?"

"A job, sure!" said Mung. Truffles on the other hand didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Um, Mung, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Mung followed Truffles into the kitchen and shut the door. Shnitzel could help but be curious to what was they were saying. He pressed his ears against the door.

"Honey, we can't just offer jobs to anyone on the street!"

"Truffles, trust me. He seems like a good employee. He seems friendly enough, and he's strong which could be very useful."

"I don't know, he seems kinda useless to me." Shnitzel scowled. I can tell I'm gonna like her, he thought sarcastically.

"Just trust me, besides, we need some help anyway, otherwise we'll never get this business off the ground."

"Fine, whatever." Shnitzel then heard footsteps. He quickly got away from the door. Mung and Truffles then came in. "Well Shnitzel, we think you can be great help at Mung Daal's Catering Company. How would you like to start tomorrow?"

"Radda radda radda!" Shnitzel said happily.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

**To be continued in next chapter**

**Okay, I'm sorry, but number 1, it's past lunch time so my mind needs energy to make Shnitzel's memory great. Second, I have a bunch of other things planned out for this flashback and I don't want to make this chapter too long and boring. And finally, I know you've all been waiting for this for about two weeks (Sorry about that), so I wanted to at least give you this. I hope you all enjoy this and review, and the next chapter should be up after I get at least two more reviews. Thank you ****J**


	6. Shnitzel's Story Part 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Shnitzel reached over and turned off his alarm clock. Today was his first day at his new job, and he didn't want to be late. He ate breakfast, grabbed a jacket, and then headed over to his new job.

"Radda?" Shnitzel said when he opened the door. Truffles was reading a book at the front desk, she looked up. "Oh, it's just you," she said dryly. Shnitzel scowled, but kept his mouth shut. "The kitchen's through there," she said, pointing at a doorway.

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel. When he went inside the kitchen, there were about twenty crates in the kitchen. Is this all their stuff, thought Shnitzel as he looked for his new boss, Man, how many pots and pans do you need? "Radda?"

"Over here Shnitzel!" Mung said from the back of the kitchen. "Radda radda radda?" "Oh, just some kitchen supplies, pots, pans, stuff like that. I also ordered a few crates of fruit from some guy in Lasagna Town named Gazpacho. Do you think you can help me move a few of these?"

"Radda," replied Shnitzel. "Great," said Mung, "Um, why don't you start with…that one," he said, picking a crate at random. Of course, he picked the biggest one.

"Radda radda," Shnitzel said dryly as he got to work.

*******

"Radda radda, radda radda radda." Shnitzel said. He was on his lunch break.

"So, how's your first day?" asked Cali.

"Radda radda, ra radda radda." He had spent most of the morning either moving crates, opening crates, or cleaning. It didn't really help the situation either when his boss kept changing his mind about where he wanted Shnitzel to put the crates.

"Tough day, huh?" said Cali, "Well, first days are always tough." She laughed a little. "When I first started here, I couldn't even be a waitress. I had to clean the restrooms, imagine how fun that is."

"Ra radda radda ra."

"Oh, you've already had to. Well, anyway, I'm sure the job'll get better. And besides, no one said it was gonna be easy."

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel. She was right, it wasn't like in Tofu Town where all he had to do was be a bodyguard. This was his job now, and hopefully it would get better.

******

"Well, thanks for helping out, Shnitzel," said Mung. It was about seven o'clock, the kitchen was clean, and the crates were unloaded. "Hopefully in a few days, we'll start to get some orders and we can start cooking."

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel as he left. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

It was starting to get dark, and so Shnitzel wanted to get home as soon as possible. As he was walking home, he saw a red rat in a black jacket. "Radda," he said. "Hey," the rat replied, his mind on something else. Weird, Shnitzel thought.

"Radda ra radda," Shnitzel said when he finally got home. Hungry, he walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Radda radda." He had barely enough food to cook dinner. Guess I forgot to go shopping, he thought. He decided to just walk over to a Gas Station to get a slice of feetza. It wasn't too late, so they would still be open.

******

"Radda radda." He was about halfway from the gas station. When he looked up, he saw that he was also just across the street from the Catering Company. But something didn't seem right. The lights were off, but there were noises coming from the house. "Radda radda," he said.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the house. The door was opened, but it looked like the lock had been broke. Quietly, he went inside the house. When he stepped inside, he saw the cash register on Truffles desk had been broke open and emptied. He stopped and listened, the noise was coming from the kitchen.

He walked through the doorway and saw that someone was in the kitchen. It was that red rat with the black jacket he saw on the way home. He had a bag, probably full of the cash register money and anything else he could find.

Shnitzel took a step forward, but the rat turned around. Shnitzel froze. "Stay back," the rat said. He was holding out a plunger. "Just don't say anything and get out, and I won't use this."

You've gotta be kidding me, thought Shnitzel, just what kind of thief is this guy? He took a few steps forward. "I said stay back!" the thief said a little louder, and a little more forcefully. But Shnitzel just kept walking forward until finally he just took the plunger away from him.

The thief gulped. Just then, both of them heard the police sirens. The thief quickly turned around to try and escape, but Shnitzel grabbed him by the collar. "Aw man," the thief said, knowing he was caught.

*******

After the thief was arrested, Shnitzel had heard the whole story. Apparently he wasn't the only one hearing noises coming from the catering company. And when one of the neighbors saw Shnitzel enter the house, they called the police.

Shnitzel was getting ready to leave, when he saw Mung and Truffles. "I guess it's a good thing he was here, right Truffles?"

"Yeah, I guess that rock isn't so useless," said Truffles, "well, not as useless as I thought." Shnitzel smiled. This job might just work after all.

******* (present).

"No Shnitzel, that box goes over there." Shnitzel rolled his eyes and lifted up the box, again. His job was no where near perfect, especially with Chowder always messing up the orders. But as much as they annoyed him, they were like a family to him. And they probably always would be.

"Radda radda."

**Yay! An update! (Finally!) Okay, reference time. In case you're wondering, yes, the rat was the same one who tried to rob the bank in "Shnitzel Makes a Deposit." Also, that moving crates thing was a reference to one of my favorite episodes "The Flying Flinger Lingeons" (hoopa!). Also, for those of you who thought "Gazpacho lives in Marzipan", there was a flashback in "The Blast Raz" where Gazpacho had moved to Marzipan City after Chowder became Mung's apprentice. Just though I'd clear that up. R&R, thanks!**


	7. The Tale of Kimchi

**A/N Make sure you watch "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding" before reading this, or you might get a little confused. Because this flashback takes place after Chowder 'saves' Kimchi (where the episode flashback ends).**

Chowder was still sitting on the floor looking at the photo album while the others went through boxes. "There sure are a lot of old pictures in here," commented Chowder.

"That's the whole point of a photo album, Chowder," said Mung, "To keep old photos in them and look at them once in a while."

"Oh, hey look! Here's one of me and Kimchi!" Chowder pointed at a picture of him and Kimchi. They both looked much smaller and younger. "I think this was taken a few weeks after I got Kimchi from that smelly swamp. I'm just glad you guys had let me keep him as a pet."

*******(3 years earlier)

*knock knock*

Mung got up from his chair in the warm, comfy house to get the door. "Must be Chowder, that sure was fast." Mung had sent Chowder into the swamp to get some flush rooms.

"Hey Chowder, did you get the flush rooms?" Mung asked his young apprentice.

"No, but I got something even better!" Chowder said smiling. He held up the cage that was meant for the flush rooms, but instead held a small stink cloud. "He's my new pet!"

"Chowder I'm sorry, but you can't keep that," said Mung. Chowder frowned. "Why not?" "Because he belongs to the wild, not in a cage. Besides, I don't think Truffles would want him in the house, and you're still to young to have a pet."

"But Steve's my new friend!" said Chowder. Mung gave him a weird look. "Steve?" "It's a pretty name," Chowder said smiling.

"I'm sorry Chowder, go put him back where you found him, and then we'll go look for flush rooms together, okay?"

"Okay," said Chowder reluctantly. He walked back over to the swamp. The Crocodile was gone, but Chowder still didn't want to let his new friend go. Sadly, he opened the cage, and the little stink cloud floated out. "Bye Steve, sorry you can't come with me."

Kimchi felt sorry for the boy. Even though he didn't really like being called Steve, he didn't want him to be sad. The boy started to get teary eyed, so Kimchi flew over to him. "Pfft, pfft pfft," he said comforting the boy.

"Thanks, but you can't come with me," said Chowder, smiling sadly at the stink cloud. He then started to walk away.

But for some reason, Kimchi didn't want to leave Chowder. He looked kind of lonely, like he needed a friend. Kimchi didn't really care that he wouldn't be at home, his family was huge, and often, he wasn't noticed. "Pfft pfft," Kimchi said.

Quietly, Kimchi followed and watched Chowder and Mung as they looked for the vegetables they needed, and then when they left to go home on the bus, he followed it all the way back to Marzipan City.

*********

"Goodnight Chowder."

"Goodnight Mung Daal." Chowder closed his eyes and curled up under his blanket, ready to fall asleep. But couldn't fall asleep, it felt like someone was in the room. "Pfft." Chowder eyes opened.

"Who's there?" he asked. It was pitch black, so he couldn't see anything. Then he heard it again. "Pfft."

"If you don't tell me who you are, I'm getting Truffles," said Chowder who was frightened, but tried to sound brave, "And you don't want to mess with her." The noise stopped, but he knew that whatever it was, was still there.

Quickly, Chowder reached under his bed, grabbed the flashlight he had hid under there, and shined it in the direction of the noise. "Pfft!" "Steve!" Chowder said happily.

Kimchi floated over to Chowder's bed. "Pfft, pfft pfft." Chowder didn't know what the stink cloud was saying, he sounded happy. "I'm happy to see you too," said Chowder, smiling at his friend.

Meanwhile downstairs in their bedroom, Mung and Truffles could've sworn they could hear Chowder talking. "I think Chowder's sleep talking," said Mung.

"Well, at least it's not sleep eating, but you should still go and check it out," said Truffles.

"Alright." Mung got out of bed, and want upstairs to Chowder's room. The door was opened just a crack, so Mung could hear what Chowder was saying.

"So do you have a family?"

"Pfft pfft."

"Mung, and Truffles, and Shnitzy are like my family. They're my best friends too! And now I have a new friend."

Friend, if Kimchi could, he would smile at that word. Because of his stinkiness, many animals and people didn't want to be around him or any stink cloud for that matter. But this boy didn't seem to mind that he smelled like an old sock that has been in a swamp for five years.

"Pfft, pfft."

"Mung says I'm too young to have a pet stink cloud, but maybe tomorrow, I can ask Mung to take me to the park, and we can play together. Would you like that?"

"Pfft!"

"Yay," Chowder said happily. Suddenly, both of them jumped at the sound of a loud thunder storm outside.

"Pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft," Kimchi said, now scared. "It's okay, I don't like thunder either. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Pfft," replied Kimchi quickly. "Okay, goodnight new friend." "Pfft pfft." Chowder turned off the flashlight, put it back under the bed, and got back under the covers, while Kimchi curled up next to him.

Outside the door, Mung had just made up his mind. He started to walk downstairs, he had some convincing to do.

*******

Chowder slowly opened his eyes. It was morning, nice and sunny. "Good morning, Steve," he said. "Pfft." Suddenly, they both heard footsteps. "Uh oh, quick, get under here!" Chowder grabbed his hat, and Kimchi got under it just as Mung and Truffles opened the door.

"Good morning," Chowder said quickly. He then noticed that his hat was starting to float.

"Chowder, we know you have that stink cloud hidden under your hat," said Mung. Chowder took the hat off Kimchi, and put it on his head. "Chowder, we've been talking, and since he doesn't mind living here and you both seem to like each other, we've decided that you can keep the stink cloud."

"Really?!" Chowder shouted happily.

"But you have to take care of that thing," reminded Truffles.

"I will," promised Chowder, now very excited and happy. "Did you here that, Steve?" But then Chowder frowned. "I don't think Steve is a very good name for you."

"Pfft," agreed Kimchi.

"But then what is?" Chowder asked.

"Cloudy?" suggested Mung.

"Stinky?" suggested Truffles.

Kimchi shook his head at both of these names. "No," said Chowder, "Hmmm…. How 'bout, Kimchi!"

"Pfft! Pfft!" Kimchi said happily. He had guessed his name!

"Okay, you're name is now Kimchi, my new friend," Chowder said happily, hugging his new stink cloud.

"Pfft."

**In case you're wondering, yes that "Steve is a pretty name" line is from Over the Hedge, which is one of my favorite Dreamworks movies. The line's so funny and cute I just had to use it. Also, if anyone has anymore suggestions for chapters/flashbacks, please put them in your review, otherwise I'm planning on making the next chapter the ending. Don't forget to R & R. **


	8. Catbearit Boy Meets Catbearit Girl

**Special thanks to Rebecca who inspired this chapter. This is for you :)**

Shnitzel opened up a box, and inside was more glassware and plates that looked pretty dusty, too dusty to use without cleaning first. "Radda, radda radda radda radda. Radda radda?"

"The glass cleaner?" said Mung, "I think Chowder had it last. Chowder?"

Chowder looked up from the scrapbook. "Wait, that was glass cleaner?" asked Chowder, holding up the empty bottle of lemon scented glass cleaner, "I thought it was a bottle of one of those lemon flavored spray candy things that you spray in your mouth." (A/N They really do exist).

Shnitzel rolled his eyes. "Gazpacho always seems to have a clean place, why don't you go see if you can borrow some from him."

"Okay." The catbearit boy closed up the scrapbook, went downstairs, and headed to Gazpacho's. "I wonder if he has any interesting memories," Chowder said to himself. He'd have to remember to ask him.

"Who has interesting memories?" asked a familiar voice. Chowder turned around and saw Panini. "I'm not your boyfriend!"

Panini giggled. "Oh Num Nums, you're so silly! So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I have to borrow some glass cleaner from Gazpacho, we need it for cleaning out the attic."

"Oh, have you found anything interesting?"

"Well, I found this scrapbook," said Chowder, "I'm about halfway through it. It's made me remember a lot."

"Do remember anything romantic?" asked Panini, getting closer to Chowder.

"Um, no," said Chowder, who was kinda creeped out.

"Something involving you and me?" Chowder still didn't take the hint. "The time we first met?"

"Oh yeah!" said Chowder, "I remember that."

"I do too," said Panini, "It's so romantic that we both remember how we met! Remember how we had so much fun at the park?"

"Park?" asked Chowder, who was now confused again, "I thought the first time we met was at Gazpacho's after Mung and I got grabbles, and then you gave me a powdered flart and juice."

"Well, we met before that, Num Nums."

"We did?"

"Well, we were little so I don't blame you, but I can still remember it. Ms. Endive was taking me to the park..."

(5 years ago.)

A younger (although not by much) Ms. Endive was walking down the sidewalk. She was heading off towards Mr. Fugu's house for an important order. He could've made it on the phone, but she wanted him to make the order in person so that she knows exactly what he wants. She had a perfect record of costomer saticfaction, and she had no intention of breaking that record today. But first, she had to drop of her apprentice.

She stopped at the entrance of the Marzipan City Park Playground. "Alright Panini dear, we're here." A little catbearit girl came out from behind Ms. Endive. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a green jumper, and her ears were tied together with a yellow ribbon. She only looked about five years old.

"Are you sure I can't come with you, Ms. Endive?" she asked. She wasn't used to being without an adult. She was usually always with one of her parents, and when they took her to Ms. Endive's to study cooking, she was like Endive's shadow.

"Oh Panini, you'll be fine," said Ms. Endive. She didn't want her apprentice to distract her, especially with such an important costomer like Mr. Fugu. "I'll be back in about half an hour." She took a book out of her purse. "You can read this while I'm gone. We'll be learning a lot of things about cooking this week, and I want you to study up on it."

"Yes, Ms. Endive," said Panini, taking the book. She walked over to the nearest bench and sat down on it. When she looked back to wave at Ms. Endive, she had already started to walk away. And so, Panini started to read. The book was all about "The proper way to crack an egg" and "How to correctly toss and untoss a salad". It was all pretty boring to the little catbearit girl, but Ms. Endive wanted her to be more advanced than other apprentices, that way she could be a better chef than them when she grew up. So, she really didn't have a choice.

"Alright everyone, we're here, go on and play!"

Panini looked up from her book. A lady with red hair just arrived with about twenty kids, but all of them looked at least ten or older, way to old to want to play with her. Quietly, she went back to her book.

"Go on hun, you can play too." Panini looked up again. This time, she saw a little catbearit boy. He looked the same age as her. He carried a purple blanket, and he looked pretty nice.

"I'm gonna go play in the sandbox," he told the lady. The lady nodded at him, and he walked over to the sandbox, which was only about four feet from where Panini was reading. He didn't notice her at first, but after five minutes, the boy spoke.

"Hi," he said in a friendly voice.

"Hi," Panini replied, "What are you doing?"

"Playing sand kitchen," said the boy, "what about you?"

"Reading a cooking book." "Oh." They were silent for a minute, then the boy spoke again. "You wanna play sand kitchen with me?"

Panini thought for a moment. Ms. Endive had said games like pretend were childish, but then again, it did look fun. "Okay." She sat the book down on the bench and walked over to the sand box. "So how do you play?"

"You make sand pies and give them to the people who ordered them," said the boy, who had just started making a big pile of sand.

"My cooking mistress is taking a food order right now," said Panini.

"You're an apprentice?" "Uh huh." "Wow. I hope I get to be an apprentice one day. Candy says that one day I'll be a great chef."

"Ms. Endive says that one day I'll be a great apprentice one day, better then all the others, especially any of someone named Mung Daal's apprentices. I don't even know who Mung Daal is."

"Neither do I," said the boy, "Is cooking fun?"

"Yeah, sometimes," replied Panini, "But Ms. Endive says cooking is about hard work and perfection. But at least I'm having fun with you."

"I'm having fun too," said the boy. Panini smiled. She then noticed that the teeter totters were open. "I'll race you to the teeter totters!" "Okay." The two got up and ran to the teeter totters. Panini won the race.

"Wow, you're really really fast!" said the boy, a little out of breath.

"Thanks, you're fast too," said Panini. The two got on the teeter totters. To be honest, the last time Panini played on the teeter totters was a year ago when her parents took her to the park. She was a little afraid, but the boy noticed.

"Don't worry, I won't jump off," the boy promised. Somehow, he made Panini a little less timid. So she hoped on the teeter totter, and in less then a minute, both kids were laughing and have a great time.

Panini was having such a fun time, she didn't even notice the time go by. "Panini!" called a voice. She looked up and saw Ms. Endive at the bench she was supposed to be studying on.

"I guess I have to go," said Panini.

"Oh, okay," said the boy, dissapointed. "Maybe we can play next time I come to the park," said Panini, the boy smiled at that idea. "Chowder, time to go!" said the red haired lady. "Okay, bye," Chowder said to Panini before he ran over to the lady.

"Bye, Chowder," said Panini. She watched him run away for a moment before she started wallking over to Ms. Endive was.

(The present)

"I had such a fun time, more fun than I would've had just studying. You were so nice to me, and fun too. The next week, I went to the park again, but you weren't there. I never saw you again, I missed you." She looked up at Chowder and smiled. "But then we met again at Gazpacho's. I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you, and after you came to my house the third time, I figured out what that reason was. I knew you were my true love." She hugged Chowder and tried to give him a quick kiss, but Chowder moved out of the way.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Panini just smiled. As Chowder was trying to get away, he noticed the time on a clock tower. "Oh wow! I gotta get to Gazpacho's! See you later Panini!"

"Bye Num Nums!" Chowder started to run towards Gazpacho's. As he did, he remembered that day at the park. It was pretty fun, and Panini didn't act crazy or anything. He actually liked playing at the park with her. 'Maybe if we aren't to busy tomorrow, I can ask Mung to take me to the park,' thought Chowder, 'and maybe invite Panini.'

**Chownini 4ever, lol. Please review.**


	9. Gazpacho Time!

**Sorry about the long wait, but I won't make you guys wait any longer with a stupid author's note. So, enjoy! Also, I'll be referencing things from 'The Blast Raz' so if you don't know how I get some of these scenes, watch the episode.**

"Hey, Gazpacho," Chowder said as he was about two feet away from his destination. Gazpacho was busy polishing some fruit, and when he heard Chowder, he smiled.

"Hey there, little buddy," Gazpacho said in a friendly way, "what do you need?"

"Glass cleaner," Chowder said, "We need it 'cause we're cleaning the attic of the catering company."

"Oh, did you find anything interesting yet?"

"Yeah, I found this neat scrapbook," Chowder replied. He then thought for a moment. "Hey, Gazpacho, do you remember when you moved to Marzipan City?"

"Oh yeah, it was only a few years ago," said Gazpacho, "before I had been selling fruit in Lasagna Town, which was okay, but Mother said if I could sell fruit in Marzipan City, I could technically be called a success. So Mother and I packed our bags, and took the next bus to the big city..."

(two years ago)

The red snail bus stopped at the entrance to the Farmer's Market. "Stop #34, Farmer's Market," said the bus driver as he opened the doors. Gazpacho stepped out of the bus with one brown bag. "I'll meet you at our new house later, Mother," he called over his shoulder before the doors closed and the bus drove away.

Gazpacho was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, suspenders, and was wearing one button. He looked around at all the fruit and vegatable stands, all were buzzing with customers.

"Wow, Mother was right," he said to himself, "People in Marzipan are more successful than me. But soon, I'll be selling just as much fruit as them...as soon as I find an empty stand."

And so, Gazpacho started walking through the market. He saw many stands, but no empty ones available to rent out for his own stand. Maybe I should build my own stand, thought Gazpacho, if I can find some tools and some wood...

"Oof!" "Whoops!" Gazpacho hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking. "Sorry buddy." He looked down at the person he had ran into. He had purple fur, and was wearing purple clothes and hat, and he seemed about eight years old.

"It's okay," said the boy, adjusting his hat, "Are you looking for something, Mister?"

"Wow, no one's called me mister before," said Gazpacho, feeling a little more like an adult.

"Well, I didn't know your name," replied the boy.

"Oh," he said dissappointed, "Well, my name's Gazpacho."

"I'm Chowder," said the boy, "So, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, do you know if there are any empty stands available," he asked Chowder, "I need somewhere to set up my fruit shop."

"Ummm," said the boy as he thought," Oh yeah! There is, I'll show it to you."

"Great!" said Gazpacho. He followed Chowder to the middle of the Farmer's market, until they found the empty stand in the middle of the market. It had rotten wood, and it looked like no one had used it in years, but Gazpacho didn't seem to notice. "It's perfect, thanks kid."

"You're welcome," replied Chowder, "If you need any more help, you can just ask me, Mung Daal says to always help a friend in need...unless their name is Endive. Well, I've gotta get home." Chowder started to leave, when Gazpacho spoke up.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow you can come by and buy some fruit," he suggested, "You could be my first customer in Marzipan City."

"Neat!" said Chowder, "I'll ask Mung Daal. Bye!" And with that, the little catbearit headed home, leaving Gazpacho with a lot of work to do."

Two hours later, Gazpacho had managed to set up the stand and, surprisingly, clean it without making the stand collapse. "Phew!" said the mammoth as he wiped his forehead. He looked at the time. "Well, better get home to Mother."

()()()()()()()()

"Ah, home sweet new home." It seemed like a nice house. It was pink, and looked nice. "Mother sure knows how to pick 'em." He was about to open the door when he heard someone calling his name.

"Gazpacho! Hey Gazpacho!"

"Mother?' Gazpacho looked around, until finally he saw someone with a purple hat waving from the balcony of a tall building that was about two blocks away. It was Chowder. "Oh, Hey Chowder!" Gazpacho shouted.

"You live down the street from me!" replied Chowder.

"Yeah I know!" shouted Gazpacho, "What a coincedense, eh Chowder?"

"Shut up!" yelled a neighbor.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" shouted Gazpacho, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

()()()()()()()()

The next day, Gazpacho's stand was all set up. He had brought some fruit with him from Lasagna Town, and was all set to go.

"Today, I will sell to my first customer in Marzipan City!" the wooly mammoth said happily. He sat down behind his stand and waited. And waited. And waited. And three hours later, he was still waiting.

"Maybe that kid just forgot," Gazpacho said to himself, "Or maybe he just didn't want to come." He started to get worried. What if he never sold any fruit in Marzipan City? What if he became a failure? What was Mother going to say?

"Hey Gazpacho?" Gazpacho jumped. "Huh? What?" He came back to reality and saw Chowder along with some rock monster. "Oh hey Chowder!" he said, relieved that he had a customer.

"See Shnitzel," Chowder said to the rock monster beside him, "I told you there was a new fruit stand here. This is Gazpacho, he's my friend." Gazpacho smiled.

"So, what do you need?" Gazpacho asked them.

"Radda radda radda radda radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Coming right up," said Gazpacho as he put two frapples and a bluenana in to a bag. "Four dollops please." Shnitzel handed him the money and took the bag. "Thanks."

"Radda radda," said Gazpacho as he started to leave.

"See you tomorrow," Chowder said happily.

"Wait, you're coming back tomorrow?" Gazpacho said, both surprised and happy at the same time.

"Radda, radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Shnitzel's right, we need fruit almost everyday," said Chowder, "Bye!"

Gazpacho smiled. Not only did he have a customer, they would keep coming back! Maybe he would make it in Marzipan after all. "Ring ring! Ring ring!" His thought's interrupted, Gazpacho answered his phone. "Hello?"

"..." "Oh hello Mother." "..." "We're out of sugar?" "..." "Okay, I'll get some sugar on the way home. Hey guess what, I had my first customer today! Wanna hear about it?" "..." "You don't really care? Okay, I'll see you after work. Bye Mother."

Gazpacho thought for a moment. _If you need anything else, just ask. _"Well, I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow a cup of sugar."

(2 years later)

"And you guys have been my best customers ever since," said Gazpacho.

"And friends ever since," Chowder added.

"Yep, um say, don't you have to get that glass cleaner home?"

"Whoops, I forgot." Chowder grabbed the bottle of glass cleaner, and ran off. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder. As soon as he left, Gazpacho's phone rang.

"Hello?" "..." "Mother?" "..." "We're out of sugar again?" "..." "Don't worry, I'll be right on it after work. Goodbye Mother." Gazpacho put his phone back in his pocket. He would have to stop by Mung's on the way home.

**Alright, there you go, the Story of Gazpacho. Please review, and two things. 1. The next chapter will be the ending, and 2. If it's not too much trouble, could you please read/review my newest story "Twenty Years, Twenty Words"? It's a Chowder story, and I just want to know your opinions on it. If it goes over well, I might do more drabbles. Anyway, ttyl. **


	10. Epilogue

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Thanks, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy the final chapter :) **

"Alright, just a little more, towards the wall!" said Mung as he and Shnitzel pushed a heavy box of pots and pans against the wall. "There!" "Oh, radda!" Shnitzel said, his energy almost completely gone.

They all looked around the attic. All the boxes were neatly organized and pushed against the wall. It took the whole day, but the attic was finally cleaned.

"Hey, where's Chowder?" asked Mung.

"Beats me," said Truffles. "Radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"I'm up here!" Chowder said, from on top of a tower of boxes. He quickly jumped down, with the scrapbook tucked in his arms.

"How did you get up there?" asked Mung, but Chowder ignored him.

"Hey Mung, I finished looking at the scrapbook..." Chowder said.

"Great."

"...but the last page is missing," he said, holding up an empty page.

"It's not missing Chowder," said Truffles, "It's just blank."

"Oh," replied Chowder, "Why?" They all shrugged their shoulders. "Hmmm," the catbearit boy thought. Then, it hit him. "Hold this for a second!" He gave Mung the book and then started digging into a, once was, neatly organized box.

"Radda! Radda radda radda radda radda radda radda!" shouted Shnitzel.

"Yeah Chowder, Shnitzel just finished organizing that box," said Mung, "Now he'll have to do it again." Shnitzel gave Mung a glare. "What?"

"I know Mung, I just need to...found it!" Chowder took out an old fashion camera.

"What do you need my old camera for?" asked Truffles.

"So the last page won't be blank," said Chowder, "We can take a picture of all of us, like a family picture!"

They all looked at each other. "Hmm, sounds like a good idea," said Truffles.

"Yeah," replied Mung.

"Radda."

"Okay Shnitzel, you can set up the camera, and we'll clean an area over here," said Mung. Shnitzel put the camera on the tristand (a/n yeah, I don't know the name for it), while Mung, Truffles, and Chowder pushed all the boxes to the side. After that, they all stood by each other, while Shnitzel turned on the thirty second timer.

"Alright everyone," Mung said, "Try not to blink! One...Two...Three!"

"Thrice Cream!" shouted Chowder, while the rest simply smiled.

SNAP!

(Twenty years later)

Chowder closed the scrapbook cover, and smiled. While he liked being an adult with his own family, it was nice to look back. They sure did have a lot of weird but fun adventures.

"Mr. Chowder, what are you reading?" Chowder looked down and saw his box turtle apprentice.

"Oh hey Scraps," Chowder replied, "Just looking at my old scrapbook. Wanna see it?"

"Okay," said Scraps. He climbed onto the couch and took a seat next to his master, while Chowder opened the book.

"That's you as a kid? Wow, you look really different."

"Yeah, I forgot how short I was." They turned another page. "There's Mung and Truffles."

"They look a little younger." They turned another page. "Wow, I didn't know Uncle Shnitzel used to have hair."

The master and apprentice looked continued to look at the old scrapbook, while Scraps thought. "Maybe I'll make my own scrapbook someday." Because he was sure, with Chowder as his cooking master, he was sure to have many exciting adventures to remember.

**Yeah I know, short ending, but I still like it. Please review, and have a nice day :)**


End file.
